May I have this Ed
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Another one-shot with Edd and Sarah with a hint of Nazz in the mix. Pretty much, I wrote a very concise version of an episode that focus more on the relationship between Sarah and Edd though Nazz has a decent role in this story too. ONE-SHOT. Rated K Genre: Slice of Life, friendship, School Life. READ & REVIEW.


**May I have this Ed**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today was February 14th with the whole student body in an uproar. Everyone was panicking as they tried to settle in and get their stuff in order. The apparent dance that was canceled was now reinstated. Everyone received the notice from the school board that the dance would resume as scheduled as the vote ended in majority approving it.

As abrupt as it was, I already became prepared. It wasn't entirely planned as the credit for my preparation insisted to repay an old debt. Mainly speaking, I had no coordination that could perform even the simplest of dances. I only recently began to study that act of dancing, but when we all received the dreadful notice, I knew I was in for it. The dance was when it really counted. Everyone would be there, with or without dates.

She came from behind as she took hold of my backside. I may have the strength of a child, but even I could carry her without much difficulty. Curious as a cat, she asked if I was planning to participate in tonight's dance. We talked about it before, during its uncertainty. Now that it was confirmed, she asked once again.

"I think I am."

For two weeks, Sarah and I would meet up in her house to practice our steps. At first, we began in the living room with no shoes. She and Jimmy would dance in every dance event and they were well synced. When she offered to help me, I thought for sure Jimmy would be there. Instead, I found that Jimmy was meeting with someone else. Middle School was a time of exploration as the cul-de-sac kids mingled with the rest of the children in our area. We began with no music, just simple swaying of our bodies. She brought up some valuable points like my attention mainly on my partner. I felt like jotting those pointers down on paper, but Sarah was keen on keeping me where I was.

"You'll learn more through actions." She insisted as we continued with the lesson.

I improved only lightly as we managed to perform the simplest of waltz. Although I knew Sarah and treated her as I would if I had a sibling, there was something about dancing that made me felt anxious. I was surprised she didn't mention how moist my hands became as I tried to keep up with her. She simply smiled. The day before the memo, Sarah reminded me of one important point. _To have fun._

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I smiled. "Of course." I had no reason to deny her of her request. I stared into her windows and I could see how anxious she was with her proposal. I admired her for her courage as we walked our way to the cafeteria.

We could have met in either of our houses, but she insisted to meet up at the school. I found no reason to argue with her logic. Still, I worried about my skills. Even if I improved, it was only by a small margin. I barely kept a beat with my foot.

So when we met at the dance, I became upfront with her about my anxiety. Jimmy was there and no doubt willing to dance with her. For some reason, I found myself saying that she would have more fun dancing with Jimmy than with me. Her only action was to tug me into the dance floor. Holding me close to her body, she spoke. "Just focus on me."

Despite the number of people in the gymnasium, only a portion of them were dancing. Most of them were either on one side or the other. I could see Kevin standing by the side, anxious as I was. It was only for a moment as Sarah directed my head back to her. She held me tightly as our body sway left to right. We danced our internal beat as we disregarded the music in the background. After a while, my body began to relax as I followed with her movements. It was actually pretty amusing as we took a break to recover our strength. My legs felt a bit tired.

As we went to drunk a cup of punch and talk, I noticed another one of our friends there. She was sitting down, bored and alone. She thought someone by now would come and ask her to dance, but there was no one. Her dress was lovely as it displayed the radiant smile she could have if happy. Her hair was especially done for the occasion, was alas wasted. That could have been me, but Sarah miraculously saved me from that outcome. It took no more than a few seconds for me to whisper to Sarah of my plan. When I was done, she nodded in agreement as I walked over to Nazz. No one should be denied of a dance during a dance. When I got two meters away, she noticed my presence as she smiled. I waved to her as she did the same.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked. I was anxious, that was for sure, but I knew how worse sitting by yourself was.

"Oh my gosh. Yes dude!" Nazz said as she grabbed hold of my hand as I tugged her to the dance floor. There was that smile I expected from her as we made it to a corner.

She asked if I knew how to dance. I shook my head. "Hardly, but I like to have a good time."

"That makes two of us." She said as I took the lead.

We danced for a good while until Sarah came in and we all danced with each other. Sarah managed to convince Kevin to dance and dragged him into the mix as we all danced. More and more people took our approach as the dance floor was filled with people.

As I danced, I leaned toward Sarah's face and whispered loud to her ear that I was thankful of her. I wouldn't be having such a great night if it wasn't for her. That got her to become red around the cheeks.

 **Like I said, a great night.**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that ends another short story consisting of Edd and Sarah. What did you think? Should I continue? Should I stop? Am I getting out of hand? Should I be stopped? Too many questions and not enough reviews. Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
